Halloween Games
by snapesapothecary
Summary: Halloween at Grimmauld Place (ootp timeline). Sirius Oneshot. Smut.


Quick warning, this is very graphic. This piece is very smutty.

* * *

Almost the whole Order was at Grimmauld Place, people were laughing and music was blaring loudly from the record player. Eager to start celebrating, you made your way to the kitchen, squeezing between Hestia and Fleur. When you got through, you spotted Sirius and Remus near the back of the room by the alcohol. You passed by the kitchen table, which you noticed was filled with trays of sweets like cauldron cakes, pumpkin pasties and bowls of candy.

Sirius and Remus were muttering quietly among themselves. Sirius was sitting on top of the counter and Remus was leaning back against the corner of the wall. They both turned their heads when they heard you cheer, "Let's drink!"

"I'm with you on that one love!" Sirius said, raising his glass of Firewhisky. He winked at you before taking another sip. His grey eyes looked even brighter than usual.

Remus smiled at you. Though, you could still see the bit of sadness that lingered in his eyes. Halloween always brought back memories of the Potters to the forefront of his mind. "Glad to see you finally make it," Remus took a swig of his beer. "This one," he pointed with his elbow, "was getting antsy."

Sirius dramatically feigned surprise, and clutched his chest. "Remus! Don't give me away!"

Remus rolled his eyes and shook his head.

You laughed at the two of them. Ever since Remus introduced you to Sirius a couple months ago, you and Sirius have been flirting nonstop. When the pair of you locked eyes, both of you naturally gravitated towards each other. Practically the entire Order knew of your crush, and most of all, Remus. However, neither of you had admitted any feelings explicitly, it was only a matter of time before someone made the first move.

"Wine for you I presume?" Remus asked.

"Yes please," you said.

Remus turned around to rummage through the cabinets for a glass and the bottle of Merlot.

Sirius put his hand on your shoulder, and then trailed it briefly up the side of your neck. "Well, like Remus said...I'm glad to see you here." He flashed a smile, then dropped his hand.

Mentally, you let out a sigh of relief. You were grateful that Sirius wasn't able to pick up on how fast your heart was racing when he laid his hand on you. His touches lately, had left you craving for more.

He took another sip of his drink, "Now, what are you supposed to be? A cat?"

You smirked, "I'm a _sexy_ cat. Me–ow," you teased, moving your hand like a cat claws it's prey.

Remus closed his eyes, and let out a heavy sigh. He then handed you your glass of wine.

"Oh? How did you know I like to chase the kitties down the block?" Sirius smirked, a devilish gleam in his eyes.

"Oh Merlin...Sirius," Remus face palmed. "Just because a joke sounds good in your head, doesn't mean you need to share it aloud with the world."

You almost choked on your wine from laughing.

"Remus, Remus, Remus..." Sirius shook his head. "Why don't you go talk to my cousin tonight?" he swatted at direction of the door. You saw Tonks there talking with Fleur and Hestia.

Remus's face started turning red, he shot Sirius a death glare. "Stop meddling Padfoot, I'm nearly twice her age!" he hissed. Remus took another drink of beer, "Besides, I _can't_." He looked bitterly at the floor.

"Come on, Remus! Who cares? Just at least talk to her! You don't have to do anything else," you joined with Sirius. You nudged on his shoulders to get him moving in her direction.

After a minute of you and Sirius pestering him, Remus finally caved in. "Oh alright, I'm only doing it if only to get away from you two nut heads."

"Now that we're alone..." Sirius grabbed your hip and pulled you closely next to him. "You look so sweet, I could eat you up," he purred darkly in your ear.

His warm breath sent shivers down your spine, and his line almost made you completely melt to the floor. You looked up at him, and decided to run with an idea that came to you. "Oh? Please do."

Sirius stared back at you, a bit stunned. He then slowly raised a questioning eyebrow and narrowed his eyes,"Are you serious?" There was no playful tone in his pun.

"Yes," you whispered, and gulped nervously. You stared back into his grey eyes.

Sirius put down his glass with a loud clink, and slid off the counter. His tall frame loomed in front of you. He guided your hands to rest atop his shoulders.

You looked at him confused.

Then, suddenly, he hoisted you up and over his right shoulder.

Dangling over his back you shouted, "SIRIUS!"

"What?" he laughed, and began walking out of the kitchen.

"A little warning next time when picking me up!" you hit his back.

"Next time? I like what you're implying," he teased. "Excuse me Remus, Tonks..." he nodded at the both of them in passing.

Remus took one look at Sirius, his face was immediately flabbergasted. "Sirius! Put her down!"

"No can do, Moony," he squeezed past the doorway. Sirius pivoted on his heel and looked back, "Me and my kitty are going upstairs for a little cat nap."

Tonks brought a hand up to her mouth and giggled. "You alright there?" she asked you.

"Yes!" you winked back at her.

Tonks picked up what you were scheming, and winked back. She supported you and Sirius. Ever since you confided in her about your crush, she opened up to you, and expressed her interest in Remus. Since the two of you were the same age, and in love, you spent a lot of late nights drinking and gossiping about the men in your lives.

– – – – –

Sirius walked carefully up the flight of stairs up to his room. "Almost the–"

A pair of beady eyes appeared from the dark bathroom he passed by. The glistening pair of floating eyes gave your heart a jolt. You let out a short scream in surprise.

Sirius stopped and tightened his grip on you. "WHAT?!" Sirius looked around, concerned about your reaction.

Kreacher, the house elf, slowly emerged from the bathroom. He was carrying a rag and muttering darkly to himself.

"Oh fuck..." you sighed a bit relieved. "It's just Kreacher."

Kreacher craned his neck at you, and glared. He then proceeded to walk down the stairs past Sirius, towards the kitchen.

Sirius rubbed your lower back softly. "Lousy house elf," he muttered, then continued up the stairs.

"He scared the shit out of me," you whined.

"Awww is someone a little scaredy cat?" Sirius teased, and boldly slapped your ass.

Your eyes went wide, "Sirius!" You slapped his back again.

"Ow! Someone's being extra naughty..." Sirius kicked his bedroom door open and threw you on his bed. You heard him lock the door.

You laid back on his large bed, leaning back on your elbows. You patiently waited to see what Sirius would do next.

You watched as Sirius slowly walked towards you. He took a seat right next to you, at the edge of the bed.

Both of you stared quietly at each other. After a couple minutes of silence, you decided to give Sirius a bit of encouragement, and went in for the first move. You shifted closer to him and straddled his hips.

His hands automatically rested on your hips.

You brushed your hand along his jaw line and leaned in close.

Sirius leaned in and met your kiss.

"Mmm you taste so good," he whispered, then traced your lips with his tongue.

Your hands squeezed his shoulders, pulling at his shirt. Sirius made the hairs on the back of your neck stand up. You pressed your chest flat against his.

While you continued to make out, Sirius moved one of his hands between your legs. He rubbed his fingers through the fabric of your black leggings, teasing your mound. He rubbed it back and forth.

You pulled away from his mouth and moaned.

Sirius took the opportunity of you presenting your exposed neck, and started leaving hot kisses everywhere. At the same time, he moved his thumb over your clit, teasing it with small circular motions.

You bucked into his hand.

"Does kitty like that?" he asked in a husky voice.

His question made you blush.

Through with teasing, Sirius began undressing you slowly. He pulled off your shoes, leggings, and blouse.

You were reaching to remove your cat ears when Sirius grabbed hold of your wrist to stop you. "Leave those on," he whispered.

Before unclasping your bra, Sirius kissed your shoulder tenderly.

In nothing else but your underwear, you decided to start undressing Sirius. You unbuttoned his black long sleeve shirt. With each button you undone, you trailed your fingers lower and lower. Sliding your fingers through his chest hair which trailed all the way down to his abdomen.

Sirius rubbed your sides affectionately. He then moved his fingers to tease the waist band of you panties. He asked you to rest your back against the headboard.

You quirked an eyebrow, and obeyed his request.

He smirked, then got down onto his elbows, bringing his face between your thighs. Sirius then began licking you through your lace underwear. His tongue relentlessly teased you, until you grew impatient and started to squirm. Sirius took that cue and pulled off your panties with his teeth. His face was smirking the entire time as you watched him pull them all the way down your leg.

When Sirius showed no sign of leaving his teasing half finished, you weaved your fingers between his dark hair. His tongue lapped hungrily at your heat, his mouth causing your insides to unravel. He held you down and continued to eat you out as you rode out a wave of pleasure.

After bringing you to a climax, Sirius scrambled to kick off his shoes, trousers and boxers. He rolled you over onto your stomach, and pulled your hips square against his.

You felt his cock poke against your entrance.

Sirius rubbed it back and forth against your outer lips before slowly thrusting in.

He thrust into you at a steady pace, he hooked an arm around your center and pulled you flush against his chest. Sirius rested his chin on your shoulder, his warm breath tickled your neck. He took in a sharp breath when he felt your muscles tighten. He increased his speed and pushed in a bit harder.

"I'm so close," he whispered.

"Wait," you put a hand on his cheek.

He paused waiting to hear what you had say.

You whispered in his ear, "Finish in my mouth."

He let out a low growl and quickly pulled out, eager to comply.

– – – – –

After ten minutes of cuddling in bed, you heard a stampeded of feet march up the stairs. Then there was a loud pounding at the door.

"Cousin! Come down and play truth or dare with us! Mad Eye is playing!" yelled Tonks.

"You better come down Sirius, some us are wondering where our host has disappeared to," Remus followed, in a father-like tone.

"Yeah yeah, we'll be down in a few minutes," barked Sirius. When he heard them leave, Sirius whined and hid his face in your chest. "I don't want to leave."

"Neither do I. But..."

"But?" he looked up at you.

"But if we play this game, then afterwards when everyone is gone...We can come upstairs to finish up our own little game again," you smirked devilishly.


End file.
